This invention relates to cellular plant growing assemblies, and specifically to on-ground and portable assemblies.
The present invention provides a botanical assembly having a plurality of multiple soil mix compartments, wherein the compartments may be retained within a box, the compartments being supported by a drain board and an impermeable liner, the liner being supported and encased by the box. An appropriate drain for recycling water and nutrients from the multiple cellular layer and its combination is provided herein.
The Original CELLUGRO(trademark) System
The original CELLUGRO system is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,240, issued Dec. 31, 1996. That assemblage consists of an in-ground assembly container for plant propagation, formed of plastic strips joined together to form, when compressed, a honeycomb configuration of container cells. Each cell is used to grow individual types of trees or plants. Walls of the cells are respectively embossed to enhance containment of potting soil. By combining the honeycomb container cells with a pervious mat and an impervious supporting liner, applied nutrients and water will not escape into the ground soil except by controlled pipe drainage. This combination will thus allow for total water and nutrient recirculation back through the system or drainage. The outlay includes a PVC liner or other impervious material, an optional drainage layer and weed control fabric.
The present invention is directed to novel improvements on the in-ground CELLUGRO system. The present invention is directed to portable and on-ground assemblies.
In one embodiment, the present invention is a portable cellular container assembly for plant propagation. The assembly comprises collapsible linked two-layer, open-ended structure containers formed of opposed container walls. The containers are formed by weldment at opposed contacting wall portions to form multiple cells for retention of a soil mix and an associated plant. The assembly also comprises a soil drain board, upon which the containers are supported. The drain board defines a fluid permeable mat having pylons and a foraminous screen resting upon the mat. An impermeable liner rests within a box with the liner being interposed between the box and the drainage board to confine the containers and drainage board. A drain in the liner recycles fluid runoff. Finally, the assembly comprises a cart made up of the box and a frame for supporting the box and a wheel attached to the frame and adapted to carry the weight of the assembly. The box may be rectangular in shape, and the frame may be comprised of four legs that are each attached on one end to one of the four comers of the box and on their other end to a wheel.
In a further embodiment, the assembly is an on-ground assembly. This on-ground assembly comprises collapsible linked two-layer open-ended structure containers formed of opposed container walls, the containers being bonded by weldment at opposed contacting wall portions to form multiple cells for retention of a soil mix and an associated plant. The on-ground assembly further comprises a drain board, upon which the containers are supported, said drain board defining a fluid permeable mat having pylons and a foraminous screen resting upon the mat. Finally, an impermeable liner rests within a box, the liner being interposed between the box and the drainage board to confine the containers and drainage board.
The objectives of invention include the following: to enhance the growth of more product in a greatly reduced area, wherein one requires: minimum labor to install; minimum labor to plant; minimum labor to maintain; and minimum labor to grow. Likewise, there are fewer watering times required; water may be recycled, there is no wasted water; one eliminates water runoff that could contaminate a neighboring water source; and a larger, healthier product is grown quicker and easier. Moreover, these objectives are reached: stronger root systems obtained within the assemblage; there develop minimum circling roots; and a better looking product is propagated. Even when the assembly is exposed to extreme temperature changes, plants remain at the same or higher root zone temperature because of the insulation effect of cells.